Max Eisenhardt
Magneto born Max Eisenhardt is a Mutant who believes that mutants greatest threat is humanity itself, and will do anything to stop them from destroying the mutant community. Early Life Max Eisenhardt was born on January 27, 1959 to parents Jakob Eisenhardt and Edie Eisenhardt who were able to escape the death camps together in Auschwitz, however both of their respective parents as well as Jakob's brother Erich Eisenhardt were not able to survive. Because of what his parents had gone through, Max grew up in a home with a hostile attitude towards human beings. His parents believed that all non minorities were bigots and would treat all minorities like lab-rats just because they were considered different. Max would also come to believe this. When Max was seventeen years old his mutant powers first manifested when he magnetically hurled a crowbar at his boss who was cheating him of his pay. After this display of power his boss called the police to have him arrested. Upon retuning home, Max told his parents of what had happened, terrified of what they might do to him his parents gathered up their money, gave it to him and arranged for him to get to England, but before leaving his parents told him to change his name. Just minutes after he left, the police as well as a mob arrived at the home, where the mob brutally assaulted his parents. England After arriving in England, Max went by the name of Erik Lensherr and worked as a volunteer orderly at a psychiatric hospital for Holocaust victims and was able to get an apartment. After a few years, Max became an official citizen of England. In 1981, Max decided he wanted to try getting into college, and after a lot of hard work, he eventually was accepted into Oxford University. Charles Xavier In his first year at Oxford he met and fell in love with a student named Magna, with Max even revealing his Mutant abilities and real name. By the next semester the two were married, it was here he first met and became friends with Charles Xavier and Moira Kinross with the four frequently paired up on study double dates. Max and Xavier frequently debated the subject of mutants' coexistence with the rest of humanity. Over the next year of college Magna as well as Moira wound up pregnant, because of this Charles and Moira decided to finish college early and go back to America. Just before they left for America, Max and Charles had one final conversation, both realizing that their views on mutation were to different, the two wound up in a physical fight. Mutant War Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Friends *Charles Xavier (formerly) Romantic Interests *Magna Eisenhardt (wife,deceased) *Suzanna Dane *Raven Darkholme Notes *Max is Jewish. Links File:0_0_0.46_0.01_368_304_csupload_13516576.jpg A magnetic-powered mutant, Max Eisenhardt approached mutant telepath Charles Xavier after hearing of his work saving young mutant patients with uncontrollable powers. Eisenhardt and Xavier found each other fascinating, neither having met an adult mutant before. They became close friends and started working together but soon realized their views on mutation were to different. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Millionaires